


rae reaches out

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Just because you haven't used a resource in decades doesn't mean it isn't still useful.





	rae reaches out

Rae, of course, knows nothing about raising children. She figures she’ll treat Armitage like a person, and that’ll be that, and it’ll be fine.

And then once the lost boys are gone, she figures things will get smoother. Without being scared daily into being a vicious little shit, Armitage should… mellow out… and be a regular person. Just, you know, small.

She’s not prepared for the red-rimmed eyes and the clingy-ness.

The holonet is not useful. Nobody agrees on anything, for one. And when it comes to the care and feeding of a five-year-old human, ugh.

Rae does something she honestly never thought she’d do. 

She contacts her mother for advice. 

She makes it clear she is the _guardian_ of a war orphan. That she and the child live on a freighter in space. That any advice that will make life better for her and the child will be greatly appreciated, but there will be no visits.

Rae does include holos of her and Armitage. A few posed stills and some candid clips of the two of them figuring out routines. (Rae’s mother’s favorite is the clip of a small, awkwardly enthusiastic and serious boy copying Rae’s space tai chi)

Rae’s mother writes a long, heartfelt reply, full of advice and suggestions and links to resources. She hands off the draft to Rae’s father so he can strip all the sentiment out. She knows her daughter well enough to know that’s what she wants. (and it turns out she had inadvertently used the word ‘grandson’ in her missive. good thing she had someone to check it before sending)

It’s exactly what Rae wants and (desperately) needs. She thanks her mother graciously, and plans some serious shopping once she figures out what stuffed toy would make the best ‘comfort object’ for Armitage.

(turns out to be none. he prefers a very subtle blankie)

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/180201805455/rae-of-course-knows-nothing-about-raising)


End file.
